Alice
by PieInWonderland
Summary: Alice has fallen down a hole and things take an unexpected twist when her best friend decides that six years later he is going to go find Alice. One problem, when she disappeared he went mad. He's her only hope in Wonderland.
1. Preface

**Preface**

I remember her like it was yesterday. Her curly blonde hair, blue eyes, perfectly pressed blue dresses, everything. She had been my best friend, and I had been her's. We were ten when she went missing.

Everyday since she could walk, she would hike up her blue dress and climb over the fence separating our houses. She loved sharing her odd dreams with me. The dreams would always start off the same, with her falling down a rabbit hole. However, the events that occurred were always different. Before she disappeared, she shared one last dream with me.

"You see, Hatter, it started the same as usual. I fell a really long distance, so long that I was able to have a few cups of tea. When I stopped falling, I landed on the softest bed imaginable." She closed her eyes, as if remembering the way it felt to lay on it. "But! This was different because all the creatures from all the variations of dreams I've had were there surrounding me. They kept motioning for me to follow, but I refused. Two of the queen's knights grabbed me and dragged me along. Meanwhile, everyone else was chanting 'Please, find us. Help us.' They would not stop until I finally awoke."

I knew she was about to suggest something crazy from the twinkle in her eyes and the way she bounced on the heels of her feet.

"I think I must go find them and help." She grinned widely. "And I am recruiting you to help me because you know the woods better than I."

"No, is a bad idea. Please don't go." I had tried, but with little effort. She would go anyway with or without me. It was just how she was. Maybe this time I had thought that she would listen to me and not go. Just this one time.

She took in a deep breath and hugged me tightly. "l'll see you soon then, Hatter"

I haven't seen Alice since that day.

* * *

_**Author's note: Hello. So sorry this came out weird. Fanfiction went screwy on me.**_

_**Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland is not mine, but this story is mine.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Alice

**Chapter 1: Falling**

I peered over this large rabbit hole before I fell. I don't exactly remember how I fell in, but I remember feeling a hand on my shoulder just before falling and turning to see a man. He was large and burly. He had an odd mustache that seemed to take up all of his face and none of his face. Just above this mustache was a button nose, fierce green eyes, and a bald head. He belonged in a circus as a muscle man.

And then I fell into the rabbit hole. It was a long journey and I wasn't the only thing falling. Around me there were flower couches, oak tables, large wardrobes, and even cups of tea- Which I drank a few of. The everlasting fall came to an end when I face planted into a mattress so hard that I blacked out.

When I awoke, I could see nothing. I was surrounded by darkness. The feeling of hopelessness overcame me when I realized that there wasn't there going to be any light any time soon. I cried and cried and cried. There was nothing else for me to do, but cry. I couldn't see and I had started to hear whispers around me. I thought that maybe I was going insane.

"Is this _the _Alice? She seems so... weak.-"

"Not to mention young-"

"When is rabbit going to let some light through?"

They continued for what seemed like ages, but then there was silence and nothing. A sure sign of my death. That's when I thought of Hatter.

I really should have listened to Hatter. He was always so much smarter than me. We had been misfits together. It wasn't his fault that he stuttered around anyone but me, or that he happened to be from a poor family in a rich settlement. His family made and sold hats for a living. They hardly ever made it through a month without at least one week of no food. Hatter often gave up what little food he had to his younger siblings so they wouldn't realize how bad things were. He was someone I wish I could've been in our boring little town. Instead, I was a trouble maker who never listened to anyone.

"I really should've listened to Hatter." I sniffed, being sent into another fit of tears that led to me falling asleep.

* * *

The loud bang was what brought me into a conscious state. I quickly sat up and looked around. I could see. There was light- from above. It must've been day. There was nothing around me, but a large table and chair with a tiny key up on the table. This table must've been as tall as a two story building and made for a giant, as there was one passed out on the chair and leaning on this table.

The giant was horrifying. It stunk like a garbage can and looked like one too. He was round about the middle and his legs were like huge tree trunks. His feet were the disgusting with fungi and moss growing on them. Dirt seemed to cover every inch of the giant and when he took in a breath some of the dirt fell off and revealed another layer of caked on dirt. I couldn't see his face and I honestly didn't want to.

I glanced around and saw that there were doors lined up, one after another. They were big enough to fit the giant's big toe into it, but small enough that I'd struggle to fit through them. My eyes found the key again and I knew that it was my only chance for survival. Surely the giant wouldn't hesitate to eat me.

There was one problem with my plan though. It would be difficult to climb up and get the key to one of the doors. Besides that, I didn't even know what door that the key went to and there were at least fifty doors to try out. I didn't know how I was going to make it, but I knew I would.

"Pssst!" A small voice whispered from my left. I looked over to see a small white rabbit sitting there. "I can help you." the voice came from the mouth of the rabbit.

"You can talk?" I say a bit loudly. The giant shifts and I step back. This is the moment he should awake, but he doesn't. He just snores even louder.

"Yes." The rabbit hops over and it easy to see that he is wearing a white vest with microscopic hearts all over it. "Now drink this to grow to the giant's height-" he hands me a vial with purple liquid inside. "-and eat this to shrink to size. I'll stand at the door the key goes to. Hurry. Giant only sleeps for fifteen minutes at a time and it's been ten so far." he hands me a cookie that looks like shortbread. With that I drink the vial.

I don't exactly know what I was expecting. Most likely that my dress with grow and shrink with me, but instead I grow so fast that it tears and is so tight that with every breath a seam pops open. I walk over to the table and snatch up the key so I can eat the cookie and shrink so I'm not left in my underclothes. I must've done something wrong because the next thing I know the giant is waking up and towering over me.

"You stole my KEY." He roars into my face, covering it in disgusting spit. He only has a few teeth, but caught in between some of them are bones of creatures. I know I'm next and I can't move.

"Please." I whisper, closing my eyes and awaiting death. But I remember the cookie and quickly pop it into my mouth. Nothing happens.

The giant growls again. "What was that?" he grabs the hand that had the cookie in it and looks at it. "What was that?" he yells and suddenly I am shrinking. I use the moment he is confused to bolt to the door that the rabbit is guarding.

"Hurry!" The rabbit says as soon as I am next to him. The key won't fit.

I panick. "Why won't you open?" I kick the door and it makes a noise.

"Ow! Ask nicely." The door says, closing the key hole.

"Please!" I shout, looking behind me. The giant is now running towards us. "Please!"

There is no time for a reply as the giant grabs my feet and holds me in the air. The key falls from my hands right in to the rabbit's. The giant holds me in front of his face, smirking triumphantly. He has won and it is obvious now. There's no way for me to escape now. I'm just a little girl, what will I do?

"You'll make a nice snack." The giant licks his lips, imagining me as his next meal. "I just wish you hadn't shrunk because you would've been a delicious meal. I haven't had human in years." he sighs, bringing me over to a chair and ties me down so I don't escape.

"What's your name?" I ask the giant, hoping that he'll get distracted and it'll put off my time of death. He looks at me and shrugs. "Can I call you Bones? How about Cobra? Or Danger? Hawkeye? Ooh! I know! Jeckyll. Your new name is Jeckyll."

"Shut up." The giant frowns, thinking about the names. "You know... I like Jeckyll."

"It's rude to not know your food." I leaned back as best as I can while tied up. "I'm Alice."

"Alice..." The giant pauses, thinking over my name as something has just hit him. He blunders over and unties me. "Go. You'll save us. All of us."

"From what?" I ask. "I'm just a little girl."

"The Queen of Hearts."

* * *

_**Author's note: I got excited and wrote the first chapter. I have so many places I want to go with this story. I'm still developing as an author. Please, understand that I haven't consulted my beta yet about this, I just wanted to publish it. What do you think so far?**_

_**Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland is not mine, nor will it ever be.**_


	3. Chapter 2:Falling Again?

Somewhere along the way I lost track of the days and years. I asked rabbit and he said it has been six years since I fell down that rabbit hole, since I last saw Hatter, since I was told I was going to save "them" from the Queen of Hearts. I haven't done any saving except for myself. I've had to learn this place and all of it's secrets. There are so many secrets I call this place Wonderland. I've learned that most things in this place are absolutely harmless and that it's actually a good place to live. The one thing that makes this place so horrible is the Queen of Hearts.

She's got this thing with hearts. Everything is in the shape of hearts. Her dress, her hair, her castle, her plants, and even her animals. The knights are hearts cards and they have authority over everything and everyone, except the queen. Her catchphrase is "Off with their heads!" and it's used more than twice a week. She's evil, but I can't stop her.

Every now and again Jeckyll checks in on me, but lately he's gotten more and more angry. He wants me to fix Wonderland so he can live in peace without things constantly falling on him from the rabbit hole.

"Alice! This cannot go on any longer! You must defeat the Queen of Hearts. If you do this, then you can go back to Hatter. I can go back to being a king and ruling Wonderland properly." Jeckyll looks at me through the door. His name isn't really Jeckyll, it's Maximus. Although we refuse to call him Maximus until he is back to normal.

"Please, I can't do anything. I'm nothing special. I'm stuck. Hatter has probably forgotten about me by now anyway so it doesn't matter." I sit down, burying my face in my hands. I'm good with a sword, and Jeckyll knows this, but it was only because I had to be. Especially since the knights were always roaming around, most likely looking for me.

The Queen has this thing out for me. She hates me, and I have no clue why. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm supposed to save the whole land from her, but I have no intentions of doing that. There isn't much bad with the way she's running the place, everything has an order and gets done. So she kills things a lot... Maybe there is something I should do.

"Alice, you must. Look at the white rabbit." He pointed at Rabbit, pacing back and forth.

I snuck forward, making sure that Rabbit couldn't hear me. He was talking to himself, but it was different. The pitch of his voice seemed to be higher and more feminine.

"What am I going to do? Alice is going to come to her senses soon, she's acting different. I know she can tell that something is off-"

I had been noticing that there were a few differences lately with how everything was acting, almost as if they were being controlled-

"I can't do this much longer. I have to be strong when she shows up. I, the Queen, will not be defeated." Rabbit sat down on the spot. "Act like the white rabbit and go find Alice. Act like the white rabbit and go find Alice."

I couldn't believe that my worst fears were coming true. Everything I had noticed wasn't just the creatures acting funny, it was the creatures being controlled by the Queen of Hearts. I couldn't do anything about it though. I was just silly old me. I couldn't really do much of anything. I wasn't brave or smart or cunning. I was still the same trouble maker just trying to survive. Hatter would know what to do.

-Hatter-

Alice. Alice. Alice. Where was she? I would know if she were dead. I would feel it. The hats would help. They always helped. I grabbed a piece of fabric and began working on it, trying to make a hat that she would like.

"I should've followed. I should've stopped her. I miss her. I love her. Would she like this hat? Maybe if it were in blue. But white always looked better on her. Why does nobody care? Is this town too caught up in a lie to care?" I said under my breath as I worked.

"Mom! He's mumbling to himself again!" One of my younger brothers yelled to my mom. She was always cooking or cleaning or working. I almost doubted that she ever slept. It seemed to be a rare occasion when she wasn't.

Mom had come down the stairs and looked at me. "Hatter, go for a walk. You're doing it again and it's scaring your brother."

I nodded and obliged to her demand. Everyone, including my mother, thought I was mad. They thought that if I went for a walk, I'd disappear down Alice's rabbit hole. Maybe today I would. Maybe today was the day I was going to jump down the rabbit hole after her. Six years later to the day, I was finally going to follow her.

"Alice. Alice. Alice." I felt like saying her name three times would bring her home, just like Dorothy taps her heels three times would bring her back to Kansas. It never worked, just like it didn't work for Dorothy. It was worth a shot though. She would come back home or I would follow.

In what felt like no time to me, I was at the rabbit hole. It had been confirmed that Alice had last been seen here. There were flowers and cards place around the rabbit hole carefully in memory of her. I had never put anything down because I knew she was alive.

I kicked aside some of the cards to the side and stood at the edge of the hole, staring down into the black abyss. " Alice did it with no problem, so can I. Maybe. I can't." I paced back and forth for a second. " I can!"

I jumped. I fell. I became nothing. There seemed to be no weight to me anymore and it didn't seem real. All around me were falling objects. It seemed odd that there were oil lamps (one I rubbed and a genie popped out of.), carpets, and foreign objects. This fall seemed to last all of eternity when I saw something at the end of my fall. It was a mattress.

I was expecting the mattress to be softer when I landed on it, but it was hard as a rock and dust flew up around me. I wasn't expecting that. I also wasn't expecting to see a giant towering over me when I looked up.

_**A/N: Ugh, life has been so busy! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I'm updating now! Yay! It'll be better soon. I'll most likely post this Friday. No school, woot woot! Please, leave a comment with what I can do better, what you liked, ideas for the plot? Anything! Even just one word!**_

_**Disclaimer: Alice In Wonderland is not mine, nor will it ever be!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Hatter

I'm not sure why I was so shocked to see the giant. Probably because he wasn't scary looking at all. He was clean and had been eating a salad at a huge table. Not what I had expected at all. He wasn't intimidating me, he was just staring at me sadly.

"Uh, hello?" I sat up, seeing how the giant would react. I really, really, really hoped it would be scary so that I knew this wasn't a dream.

"Hello, my name is Jeckyll. Yes, like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I don't know who they are, but Alice tells me about their story." My ears perked up when he said Alice. She's here... in this wonderland! She's alive. I knew it! I knew it!

I stood up, smiling like a fool. "Alice? Did you just say Alice? I've been looking for that girl."

Jeckyll nods at, raising an eyebrow. But I do not pay any attention to this due to the the fact that I'm running over to the doors and trying to open them. None of them budge. Not until I reach the last one, who speaks to me. He has a deep voice that echos through the room and forces everything to look at him.

"Ow! How would you like somebody yanking on your nose? It's not too pleasant, bud!" The door looks angry, as if he were plotting my demise.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to find Alice. She's my... friend. Well, she was. Until she disappeared. I've been thinking abo- looking for her ever since." The giant steps over and grabs me around the middle, glaring at me with a look that could kill.

The fear sets in. I shouldn't have spoken. Alice must've done something here. I have to save her. I must get to her before she is killed. That is the only possibility in this land. But I'm scared. Maybe I won't be able to save her, just like I wasn't able to jump down the rabbit hole after her.

"What do you want with Alice? You-"

I cut him off quickly. "She called me Hatter. She is my best friend. I need to find her. I must know she is alive."

He nods and sets me down. "Let him into Wonderland. He's our only hope to getting her to do what must be done."

Before I know it, I'm through the door and looking around. I seem to be miniature sized. Everything seems to be larger than life and colored so oddly. All I want to do is make a hat to calm my mind.

"Alice!" I shout, not thinking through what I was doing. "Alice! Please! It's me! Hatter! Alice!"

They come out of the tall grass like animals, pouncing on me before I get the chance to say much more. They aren't animals though, they are the hearts suit from a deck of cards. One of cards holds me down while the other ones tie my hands up. They are soldiers of this land, I can tell. The way they act and talk about getting me to the queen is almost unbearable to listen to. They are monsters. I can only hope that Alice is okay in this land.

-Alice-

"Rabbit, someone just called my name." I stand up, glancing around to see if there are any of the knights around. I hear my name again with something that faintly sounds like the name Hatter. "There it is again! Did you hear it?"

"Oh just sit down and stop being so silly! Caterpillar will be here soon. You know how he hates when his time is wasted." Rabbit looked at me pleadingly. He was always the responsible one. But ever since I had found out that the Queen of Hearts controlled his mind, it was difficult to trust his word.

"Stop being such a downer! I'm going to go check it out."

I follow the noises to right outside the door. There are knights involved. And someone else. He looks familiar for some odd reason, almost like Hatter. He has the same dark hair and sharp bone structure. He's bruised up and bloodied, so I can't see any more to him. He could be somebody different for all I know. This guy interests me, so I tag along where the knights can't see me.

I just can't stop thinking about how he looks like Hatter.

"You know, I'm an excellent hat maker!" He says loudly. That's when I know that he is my Hatter. He came for me, in search for me. I can't believe what I am feeling. All I want to do is run out and see him again. I know that is not an option until I figure out where they are going and how to stop them from going any further.

"Queeny is going to be delighted to see him. He's the one thing Alice would go to the kingdom for." One of the knights nudges his buddy.

They're going to the castle. They're going to the Queen of Hearts. He's going to die. I have to stop them. I need help. There is only one thing in mind as I think. The jabberwocky.

"Hold on, Hatter. I'm getting you out of this mess." I grin, whistling as loud as I possibly can. He should show up in no time what so ever, but there's nothing.

I should've known not to do that so close to the knights, to not be so stupid. Never faith in a wild animal, especially when you have getting caught as a risk. The knights turn towards the sound- towards me- and only a few advance. The others stay behind with Hatter (who is looking around for whomever made the noise.)

"I see her! Drop the boy! Come help us get Alice!" One of the knights says, running into the grass and towards me, so I run and forget about Hatter because I have to live.

_**A/N: Hey! An early posting! I realize that this is kind of a short chapter. And the next chapter is going to be kind of drama filled. Let's just say my favorite people are going to show up! Woot! Woot! So I'm writing more tomorrow and I'll be posting again tomorrow because no school. Excited? I know I am! Please leave a comment or whatever letting me know how you feel about this chapter! What I could do better, what was good about it, you know, the basics!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.**_


End file.
